


Missing Mark

by violentincest



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentincest/pseuds/violentincest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is born with a soul-mate tattoo except for Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I have a tag but it includes some spoilers so I'll put it at the bottom of the fic. I don't think it's anything that should trigger anyone as it isn't anything bad but if you're really worried about it check that out beforehand.
> 
> BETA'D by me so please ignore anything unless it's a big problem.

Arthur was in a bad mood. Everyone was finding their soulmate except for him. It made sense given he didn’t have a soul mate. Everyone was born with a phrase on their forearm. That phrase would be the first thing that your soulmate said to you. Some people were lucky enough to meet theirs as a child and grow up together. Others didn’t meet theirs until later on in life. No matter when you met, everyone knew that someday they would cross paths. Except Arthur.

He hadn’t been born with one. His parents had been shocked. The doctors didn’t know what to make of it. They all hoped that there was a delay and his mark would eventually show up. Arthur was 33 next month and had long given up hope that it was ever going to happen. Arthur was happy for his friends. He truly was. It just seemed that everyone was finding theirs all at once that it was one continuous reminder that he was destined to be by himself forever.

First it had been Leon and Freya. It was the first clear day of Spring so they all hopped on the Tube to head out for a picnic. Freya had sat down next to them and began to read her book. Leon noticing it out of the corner of his eye turned to her.

“Good book isn’t it? I just read it last month.”

Freya gave him a crooked smile. “I’m just starting it, so I wouldn’t know. I’ll tell you as soon as I finish though.” she said showing Leon her arm.

Leon smiled. “You’ll have to.”

They invited Freya to joint them, and soon found out that she was a sweet, quiet girl which matched perfectly with Leon. Unless he was with his friends, he was pretty quiet also.

Next came Percy and Mithian. Arthur and Percy liked to hunt. One day it was raining and they were both feeling restless so they headed over to the shooting range. Percy noticed Mithian make not one or two but three bulls-eyes.

“You’re a good shot.” Percy said to her.

“Shocked because I’m a woman?” she asked turning to him eyebrow raised.

Percy laughed. “No. I know a good shot when I see it. I was just giving you a compliment from one shooter to the next.”

The next time they went hunting, Mithian came with.

Then came Morgana and Guwaine, though their meeting wasn’t even remotely romantic, and actually quite embarrassing. Arthur met up with his sister at a bar one day after work. He was complaining to her about his job, and how strict their father could be in the office, when a group of guys walked past. One of the guys, a man with long hair who looked like he walked out of a shampoo advert, slowed down and raked his eyes over Morgana.

“Nice rack.” he said wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Now, Morgana did always wear dresses or shirts with way too much cleavage sticking out but he never had the balls to point that out himself. Knowing Morgana this guy soon wouldn’t either. Arthur took a sip of his drink to hide his smirk and watched in amusement.

Morgana’s eyes darkened and she plucked the drink out of his hand as he continued to walk away like nothing had happened.

“Hey!” he shouted turning back towards her. “That’s my drink!”

Morgana shrugged and took a big mouthful. “Think I deserve this since you behaved like a wanker.”

“You!.” Guwaine yelled pointing at her. “You couldn’t have made your phrase nicer! I’ve had to walk around with this long, rude mark on my arm for years. Every girl I take home laughs at me!”

“Rightfully so. I would laugh at you if you took me home also. And it’s not like nice rack is any better.” she said quirking her eyebrow at him.

“Touche.”

“Now,” she said tipping the drink back and finishing it. “Buy me another drink.”

Guwaine smile and pointed to her rack. “Only because I want to get to know those twins better.”

Finally came Gwen and Lancelot, who he had met last night. Gwen had been Morgana’s friend since grade school. People hooked up, but rarely ever dated because eventually one of them would meet their soul mate and leave the other. They took their chance anyway.

Their relationship lasted three years. Arthur loved her, and he knew that Gwen loved him. He had hoped that that would be enough. That even if she met her soulmate it wouldn’t matter. Then two weeks ago his phone rang.

“Arthur.” said said when he picked up. “I’m sorry.”

His heart clenched at the tone of her voice. He knew what happened.

“I’m so so sorry Arthur. I met him…yesterday.”

“Gwen…we love each other. It doesn’t have to mean anything.”

“I need to know. He’s the one who's destined for me. I need to understand why, see if it’s true.”

“You’re meeting him?”

“Today. For lunch.”

“Gwen please.”

“I’m sorry Arthur. I have to. I hope-“

“I’m sorry too.” he said before hanging up on her.

Gwen and Lance had hit it off. Gwen could see why they had been picked for one another. Then last night they all met at a pub to meet the new addition to their group. Lance was great. Even Arthur could see how much better they fit together. He just wanted Gwen to be happy. He loved her enough to let her go, but that didn’t mean he had to be happy about it.

The next day was Monday. The worst day of the week right after the worst night of his life. His plan was to grab his coffee, get to work as quickly as possible, and lock himself inside his office for the whole day.

Arthur walked into the cafe and placed his order. He stood off to the side, checking his e-mails on his phone until his name was called. He slid his phone into his pocket, grabbed his coffee and turned around smacking right into someone else. Arthur’s cup crushed between them, drenching them both in scalding hot liquid.

“Are you a complete and utter idiot?” he yelled. “Shit! It’s called personal space. Learn how to use it!”

Arthur pushed past him aggressively heading towards the bar to throw his useless cup in the trash and grab napkins. He was reaching for them when a hand grabbed his wrist.

“What?!” Arthur growled at the moron who spilled his coffee and still hadn’t apologized for it, or offered to buy him a new one.

The man rolled up his sleeve and showed his forearm to Arthur. There written on it was **Are you a complete and utter idiot**.

Arthur’s heart clenched. “Sorry but you must be called an idiot a lot then because that’s not me. I don’t have a mark. Maybe it’ll be the next poor bloke you crash into.”

The man started waving his hands around and Arthur stared at him confused. The man was tall, lanky, and pretty pale. His hair was unruly, and his ears stuck out from the side of his head. He would have looked physically idiotic, along with mentally, if it wasn’t for his glass-cutting cheekbones and strikingly blue eyes.

The man let out a huff of air in annoyance when Arthur didn’t respond to him. He pointed to himself.

_I_

Then shook his head

_Can’t_

He then formed his hand into a duck shape and opened and closed it.

_Speak_

  
Then he pointed to Arthur’s arm. Finally it clicked. He couldn’t speak.

“Holy shit! You can’t speak!”

The man’s eyes sparkled it amusement.

“That’s great! I mean that’s not great but…I have a soulmate!”

The guy smiled and nodded.

“Are you busy?”

He shook his head.

“Can I buy you a coffee?”

He nodded.

Arthur smiled. “Great.”

Arthur ordered them a couple of drinks and led the man to a table before excusing himself to call out of work saying he was sick. His father was annoyed at the short notice but Arthur couldn’t bring himself to care.

Arthur didn’t know a lick of sign language. Obviously, the guy had to dumb it down for him before, so he was relieved when Merlin pulled out a notebook and a pen to write to him with. The two of them sat there for hours, coffee all of them, neither seeming to care.

Ended up Merlin was very very shy. He had been bullied a lot when he was younger and was very self conscious about everything . Arthur discovered for the first time Merlin’s tracheotomy scar about two months into their relationship. Normally Merlin wore a neckerchief but the first time they had sex, and Arthur laid him bare, Merlin showed him.

Arthur kissed and sucked at the scar conveying to Merlin that it didn’t make him any less beautiful.Merlin showed him how much he loved being with Arthur by his touches. The scratching of the back, the tightening of his legs around Arthur’s waist, the heels digging into his lower back, the kisses and the caresses. They didn’t need the words or sounds to tell each other I love you.

“Merlin.” Arthur said.

Merlin looked at Arthur from over his shoulder. He was mixing something at the stove.

“It’s been almost three months. I want to tell my family, my friends. I want them to meet you.”

Merlin frowned and brought up his hands worriedly.

_Arthur. Too soon._

Arthur walked over and grabbed his hand kissing it.

“No it’s not. Don’t worry. I love you and so will they.”

Merlin huffed.

“Come over to our Sunday dinner. Please.”

Merlin stared at Arthur for a moment before shaking his head and conceding.

Arthur didn’t tell them. He wanted it to be a surprise. He parked the car in his parent’s driveway.

“They’re going to love you I promise.”

His signing wasn’t perfect. Arthur had only been studying for three months after all. He didn’t want Merlin to have to use the notebook constantly. Arthur hoped he could translate for his parent’s a bit so he didn’t always have to write.

Merlin smiled. Lets do this.

He opened the door beating Arthur out of the car.

Arthur let himself into the house. He found his mother, father, sister, and Guwaine in the living room.

“Hey.” he said.

Ygraine looked over and smiled standing up. “Arthur.” She paused seeing Merlin. “Who’s this?”

Arthur placed his hand on the small of Merlin’s back. “This is Merlin. My soulmate.”

Ygraine stared at Arthur before looking at her husband not sure how to proceed. Uther opened his mouth to say something but before he could Merlin’s hands were signing.

_It’s nice to meet you._

His mother’s eyes widened in understanding. “Oh!” She ran over and clasped Merlin’s hand pulling him over to the couch.

“Guwaine. Morgana. Scooch over. Give these two some room.”

Morgana gave Arthur a big grin when he sat down and his arm automatically went over Merlin’s shoulders. “So how did you two meet?”

“Hopefully it’s more embarrassing then ours. I’m tired of being the black sheep of the family!” Guwaine said nudging Morgana playfully with his elbow.

“I’m sure he’s not a wanker like you. He looks like a decent bloke.” she said rolling her eyes.

Dinner went great, and it helped Merlin work up the courage to meet his friends. Gwen was ecstatic that Arthur had found someone. He didn’t blame her for choosing Lance over him anymore. He now understood the pull of a soulmate.

Hunith cried the first time their families got together, and she saw the effort they were all putting in to learn sign language. She was so happy that her son found someone who's whole family accepted him.

Hunith cried even harder when Uther sat her and Merlin down and offered to pay for surgery. Hunith had always wanted Merlin to get either cardotomy or medial arytenoidectomy surgery but they needed a specialist for that. A specialist plus the private hospital bills would be way more then she could ever afford. They would meet with a specialist and get an opinion before making any decisions.

The meeting went well and they set a date for after the honeymoon.

The wedding itself was small. It was just their immediate family and close friends just like Merlin wanted. Arthur’s mother booked a beautiful cathedral for the ceremony, and afterwards they rented out a room at a French restaurant.

For their honeymoon they went to Anegada on the Virgin Islands. During the day, if they felt like it, they would journey out to see the sights. If not, they spent their day swimming, and at night relaxed in their private cabin. It was perfect.

When they got back, Arthur was probably just as nervous as Merlin. He and Hunith stayed in the hospital for the duration of the surgery. When the Dr. came out to say the surgery was a success Arthur started to hurry towards them room then stopped and looked at Hunith sheepishly.

“Sorry. You should go see him first.”

She smiled softly. “No sweetie. You go.”

“Thanks.”

When he walked in he was relieved to see Merlin sitting up in the bed. “Merlin. Are you alright? Did it work?”

Merlin smiled and beckoned him over with his finger. Arthur walked over, and Merlin reached up to pull him down by the collar of his shirt. He placed his lips to Arthur’s ear and whispered ‘I love you.’

It was quiet but it was there. Arthur laughing in relief and happiness, crushed Merlin to him. Merlin would have to go through vocal therapy for a while, and he’d probably never be able to speak loudly or for a long stretch at a time, but he could talk. Arthur would have been happy if the only two things Merlin was ever able to say was his name and I love you.

“I love you too.” Arthur said leaning back to peck his lips. “I’ll tell your mom she can come in. I’m sure she wants to hear your beautiful voice.”  
Merlin blushed and rolled his eyes playfully.

Hunith screeched in happiness when she heard Merlin, tears once again streaming down her face. Arthur smiled watching the two of them when his arm started to itch. He scratched it but it didn’t stop. Arthur rolled up his sleeve curious, and watched as **I love you** appeared letter by letter on his arm. He was glad the other two were distracted because he probably had the most idiotic look on his face. He would always have the first words Merlin ever spoke on his arm.

Arthur couldn’t wait to show him but that was something he wanted to do alone, in private. He rolled his sleeve back down, then stepped into the hallway to call his parents and let them know the surgery was a success.

**Author's Note:**

> So I did research on muteness before writing this fic, causes and surgeries etc. It probably still isn't perfect so I'm sorry if I messed something up!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it. If you did let me know below :)


End file.
